


Rabbit

by MemeKonKNB (MemeKonYA)



Series: The one that's a Pacific Rim fusion [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, past AoKuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeKonYA/pseuds/MemeKonKNB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t say anything about how he believes Aomine to still be in love with Kuroko nowadays, even when they get to see each other less and less because of the state of things, the world always ready for chaos and death, and them two always busy with the Jaeger Program and their duties to the Shatterdome. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>And each other.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit

“Neural handshake initiating in 3… 2… 1...”

 

  
It’s less like a flood and more like waves rolling softly to the shore. Memories and memories washing over him, none really sticking, all of them leaving him in seconds, but still imprinting themselves on him like they’d been branded on his skin by fire.

A flash of Kise calling him (calling  _ Kuroko _ ) senpai, looking all too smug about being already that much better than him, being a disrespectful little shit and parading around the place like he was all that much better, and then a match that changed it all and Kise calling out  _ Kurokocchi _ in that stupid and besotted way of his. 

There were flashes of yellow and golden and a myriad of images of the two of them together, things that Taiga himself had known about, been there for, and things that he’d never seen. Things like Kise begging Kuroko to think twice about joining the PPDC, Kise hugging Kuroko the day before they both parted towards the Shatterdome to aid in whatever ways they could in the Jaeger project that so badly needed volunteers and refusing to let him out of that tight embrace until Kuroko hugged back, arms trembling a little as he promised he’d be okay.

Then there’s blue. Blue drowning out everything else as Aomine becomes the focus of Kuroko’s attention in a barrage of memories, moments, thoughts; blue and dark skin and Aomine’s laugh back in Teiko and Kuroko’s swelling heart, Aomine’s smell and the feel of his skin on Kuroko’s as he locks him in a one armed hug. Hushed words, stolen glances, Kuroko’s heartbeat stuttering in his chest painfully when they finally kiss, alone in the locker room after practice, lips chapped and noses bumping and Kagami’s own heart feels like  _ bursting _ — 

_ “Don’t chase it.” _

_ Don’t chase it, don’t chase it, don’t— _

Rain. Rain on the both of them, Kuroko’s form shaking under it, the cold coming from within instead of from without, as Aomine breaks his heart, stomps on it, looking agonized and faraway, and in need of more than Kuroko can give, even if he would, he would, he would give it all—

_ Don’t chase it don’t chase it don’t chase it— _

They see each other again, and this time Taiga is by his side and he remembers this moment, he does, he knows everything, he remembers everything, he was there for every minute of it, but the pain is somehow entirely different; Kuroko can’t do anything, he can’t do anything at all, Aomine is beyond reach (no, he isn’t), above him (no, he  _ isn’t _ ) and then Taiga sees himself shatter Kuroko after that game, walk away as Kuroko crumbles and he never meant— he— Kuroko—

_ “Kagami-kun,  _ come back. _ ” _

 

 

Taiga does, but he’s on the sick bay by then. Kuroko’s hand is entangled in his, and Taiga just stares at it, listening to the soft sounds of Kuroko’s snoring till he wakes up.

“It wasn’t the Aomine thing,” Taiga says, gruffly because his throat feels dry. He frowns down at their hands. “I mean. It was not a— a jealousy thing. I saw the game and, and you were so  _ hurt _ , I did that to you, I—”

“Kagami-kun is being an idiot.”

“I am  _ not _ .”

Kuroko  _ looks _ at him.

“You  _ are _ ,” he insists, and before Taiga can reply he goes on, “it was a misunderstanding. I misunderstood Kagami-kun. I was hurting because that game was… Important to me, and when Kagami-kun told me that, I made guesses and drew parallels based on them.”

“But I  _ did _ that, I  _ let _ you believe that. I knew you were… struggling after that and I—”

“And I  _ used _ Kagami-kun.”

“What does that—”

“But I did.” Kuroko squeezes Taiga’s hand softly. “The point is: we both did… inadvisable things back when we were getting to know each other. But we have grown past those instances, Kagami-kun. We have grown stronger and better together, learning from our mistakes.”

Taiga’s eyes sting, but he doesn’t feel like letting himself cry.

“... So Kagami-kun _is_ being an idiot.”

“Hey!” He complains in a squawk that earns him a glare from one of the nurses walking around. 

Kuroko huffs out a laugh, and Taiga’s heart  _ swells _ .

“... I did feel a little jealous,” he mumbles after the nurse walks away a few minutes later, “you two were so in synch with each other back then, and you… you were really in love with him. And he with you, it was plain as day.”

He doesn’t say anything about how he believes Aomine to still be in love with Kuroko nowadays, even when they get to see each other less and less because of the state of things, the world always ready for chaos and death, and them two always busy with the Jaeger Program and their duties to the Shatterdome. 

_ And each other _ .

Kuroko hums, a soft, contemplative sound that resounds on Taiga’s chest. He looks around the room, and Taiga does with him. There are only two other people with them, both asleep. 

The back of Kuroko’s hand on his cheek brings Taiga’s attention back to him in time for him to get a good, close look at Kuroko’s clear, honest,  _ beautiful _ eyes before Kuroko’s lips are on his, familiar and warm. Taiga gasps into the contact, and Kuroko presses harder, slipping a hint of teasing tongue before he’s backing away. Taiga tries to follow, but gets stopped by one of Kuroko’s deceitfully dainty looking hands.

Kuroko sounds slightly out of breath when he speaks again, slightly shaken, and Taiga feels heat coiling deep down on his gut before he has time to register Kuroko’s words.

“What Aomine-kun and I had is in the past, my future is with you.”

When he  _ does _ register them a few tears do slip out, and he lets go of Kuroko’s hand so he can wipe them and cover his blushing face while he’s at it.

“How do you  _ do _ that?” He asks.

“I’m just taking a page from Kagami-kun’s book,” Kuroko deadpans, “It is not my fault that Kagami-kun can be so embarrassing.”

“Shut  _ up _ ,” Taiga groans.

Kuroko smiles down at him, like the little shit he is, and Taiga is not charmed, he is not— he—

Kuroko fixes his blankets and sneakily grabs his hand again while he’s at it.

—he’s so charmed, it’s hopeless. 

“Kagami-kun should rest now, we have another simulation scheduled tomorrow.”

Taiga sighs and nods, turning into his side and facing Kuroko. He burrows his face into his pillow even though it smells  _ wrong _ , and feels himself grow slack and heavy. The last thing he registers before falling into the clutches of sleep is Kuroko raising their joined hands to his lips, kissing the back of Taiga’s tenderly. 

_ Hopeless. _

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come and hang out with me on tumblr!](http://memekon.tumblr.com)


End file.
